


A Fair Trade

by Talonfeather (TheGryphling)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky and Sam are there of course, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGryphling/pseuds/Talonfeather
Summary: A small work to re imagine the end of the movie.**ENDGAME SPOILERS**





	A Fair Trade

“3…

2....

1!” Bruce finished his countdown, looking up from the interface of the time machine only to double take. One Steve Rogers was indeed standing more or less in the exact same place he had been 5 seconds ago, but he wasn’t alone. A red head with grown out blonde tips in a makeshift looking version of the suits stood beside him. Steve looked up, looking Bruce in the eyes and shrugging.

“A soul for the soul-stone, and a soul-stone for a soul.”


End file.
